The Angel's Grief
by Lunan95
Summary: One-shot! Set after "All's Fair in a Captain's Love". Naty reflect how her life changed after her horrible death, Serkis evil plans, Tintin and Haddock and her own feelings, which she tries to hide. She should be happy how it's turned out, right? Read and Review, if you are so kind. :)


Hey Guys! Here's a oneshot! I decided to upload every week a oneshot, very short! This week is about the angel Naty's thoughts after the events of "All's Fair in a Captain's Love" by WitchKnightDaisy. She wrote a really good fanfic series of the supernatural events after The Secret of The Unicorn-movie! But anyway! Enjoy!

**The Angel's** **Grief**

She was alone. Again. But not really.

Her mentor Remi was there, her three friends Libra, Kaine and Kaymee. The dead and kind souls was also there. But still she felt alone, abandoned.

Serkis. He tricked her. To become his love slave. Either that or die a horrible and painful death. She had chosen the death instead.

But he tricked her, she had loved him. She really did. But he used her. To take over the worlds. His world, the Kingdom of Light and the Mortal Earth. If Princess Jamie hadn't showed up, if she didn't meet Haddock. She would be a prisoner in Serkis new empire.

She wanted to remember her family. Her parents, her sisters. The family whose used to make her feel loved.

But no. Nothing. She couldn't. She had forgotten everything about them. How they looked like, how their voices sounded, how their hands felt like, how they moved and their feelings.

When Remi returned to Kingdom of Light and bringed Naty with him, she couldn't remember who she was. Her brown eyes was empty. Her mind was cloudy and dizzy.

She looked like she would be broken in pieces.

Serkis hurted her so much, broke her heart.

Remi became her mentor when her blade chosen her, became her new family. She lived with him, talked with her, trained her. But still, she was so alone. Maybe it was because not Serkis had hurted her, but those who helped her.

Haddock, Simoné and Tintin. Their memories of her was erased.

But they met again. This time was it also Serkis work. But Tintin, Haddock and Princess Jamie worked together with her and defeated him. Even if Natygot a crush on Haddock, but of course. Last she saw him, he was still young and naïve.

He didn't recognize her, that for sure. Not Tintin either.

There was a chance Simoné would, after all Naty transferred magic to her necklace.

But Serkis mark was still bothering her. Naty knew it, he could come back. From her mark, he can return.

When that evil enchantress was destroyed and they came home, Naty tried to seal the mark. Remi helped her with that, but he was worried for that seal wouldn't last long. He didn't say anything to Naty trough.

No one could see her tears for being lonely in years.

But now Tintin and Haddock knew who she was, not the truth. But that was enough for Naty. She could barely stand that the demon princess knew who she was.

Tintin had chosen to stay with Haddock, Naty didn't have a choice back then. She was a bit jealous at him, mostly because he had everything. She had nothing.

But who would see her sorrow, who trust her loyalty and would stand up for her when she was weak?

Remi did always, even if he would be there forever. Naty would still have someone who loved her. Not trick her, not use her and not because of her appearance or skills. For being herself.

That only reason.

But now she knew she could visit them anytime.

She had been wondering in days, thinking about the events. Well, she surely was still strange for the other angels. When she didn't train, ate food or slept under the Tree's of Beauty, she talked to Haddocks ancestor. Of course, he had seen everything that happened.

He was interesting to talk with. Only one point was he disappointed with.

He always asked why Naty didn't tell his descendant and Tintin who she really was. Naty kept her identity hidden, never let them know that they had met many years before.

Otherwise Naty claimed it was no point to tell that, she didn't want to spoil the friendship she was with them.

Maybe it was better this way.

Naty said the life is better now, better than it had been before.

But she was still lonely.

She wanted Tintin and Haddock to remember her so badly.

If she could change herself.

Use her magic to be an alive mortal for a day.

That would be great, enough with time to have her first kiss, there's always a first start for everything. But she didn't have enough with experience in magic to manage with that.

Maybe she could be a bit happier.

For now. It was okay.

It was perfect this way. For now.

She was happy.

* * *

I know, I know! It was a bit angst. But it wasn't enough with her thoughts in WitchKnightDaisy. No offense, but kinda my fault because I should explained better!

A little sad with her amnesia, her hurted heart and her feelings. I gonna cry for that! T_T

But anyway, I'll hope WitchKnightDaisy write some oneshot Valentine fanfic with Tintin, Haddock, Jamie and Naty! That would be fun!

Well until next time, see ya! and by the way.

Don't forget to review! I'll always feel better! 3


End file.
